


the far was pulled so near

by OtterAndTerrier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leia: Princess of Alderaan, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: After her daughter makes an important discovery about Breha and Bail's involvement in the rebellion rising against the Empire, Breha fears that Leia is in more danger than ever. ~Missing moment from "Leia: Princess of Alderaan" by Claudia Gray.





	the far was pulled so near

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **JediFest December Drabbles Exchange '17**. Happy Holidays, mystery giftee! Your top request was Bail/Breha with the prompt "stubborn", but you also said you'd love Breha &Leia, so I wrote you a little husband and wife private moment where they talk about their very stubborn and much beloved daughter. I hope you like it!
> 
> This is supposed to be a missing moment from the book **"Leia: Princess of Alderaan"** , but I think you don't need to have read it to guess at what's happening here. Many thanks to **alderaanallday** for the helpful suggestions and to the **JediFest** folks for organizing the exchange!

Breha sat on the bed, brushing her long, unbound hair from her face. Her arms wrapped around her body as if to fight the cold, inexistent at this time of year, in the shelter of the palace, but had taken root deep in her heart a few hours ago, after Bail’s call.

Her husband’s gait seemed heavier as he entered the bedroom, like an older man’s—or maybe it was how men his age were supposed to walk, Bail had always seemed ageless in his boundless vitality, but lately they both felt so tired…

She only waited until he’d closed the door to speak.

‘This is… this shouldn’t have happened.’

‘I told you, I spoke to Leia, she agreed to delete the files—’

‘That’s not what I’m talking about. She shouldn’t have figured this out, she shouldn’t have felt like snooping around, she shouldn’t—’ her voice broke. ‘She thought we’d forgotten about her, B.’

Bail shrugged off his viceroy’s coat and hung it before sitting next to her. He took one of her hands in his own, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. ‘At least she now knows why.’

‘I’m more scared than I’ve ever been since this started,’ Breha confessed in a whisper. ‘Leia is too…’

‘Stubborn,’ Bail finished. His smile was more like a sad grimace. ‘I know. We’ll have to keep a closer eye on her, but I think she understands the gravity of what she found. She’s always been so mature…’

‘Oh B, the mistakes she’s made weren’t out of immaturity.’ Breha sighed, looking at one of the family holoportraits above the mantel on the fireplace across the room. Eight year old Leia shared a knowing look with her mother on the projected image as they stood side by side on a dais for the opening of the equinox gala. Leia had always been more impatient about the frivolous parts of royalty than Breha at her age, but she looked so proud there, so grown up. ‘She cares  _ so _ much.’

‘She’s her mother’s daughter,’ Bail said, giving her hand a squeeze as he looked tenderly at his wife. Breha knew he meant herself—they’d always believed nurture mattered at least as much as nature, but she couldn’t help thinking the same was true about their long gone friend.

‘And she is stubborn,’ she added.

‘Yes, well… that one is not on us.’

Breha laughed softly at the joke, but the sound died out too soon. Her thoughts kept circling overhead like dark clouds, heavy with potential chaos.

‘This shouldn’t be her war to fight,’ she said quietly.

‘One day it might be, my love.’ Bail leaned in and kissed her temple, keeping his brow pressed against her skin as her hand cradled his cheek. ‘In the meantime, we’ll have to do whatever we can to make her part easier to bear.’

_ Inhale, exhale and reset. _

Breha knew her daughter’s heart better than anyone. If— _ when _ , a voice whispered—the time came, Leia would be ready and eager to help. She was eager to help  _ now _ , but not ready. Breha wasn’t ready to let her, either.

_ Let her be young and safe. Let her grow old in her own time _ , she prayed.

For now, Breha would fight for her.


End file.
